


Agua

by Arleet



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Major Character Injury, Other, Phobias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleet/pseuds/Arleet
Summary: Al parecer, Johana no iba a luchar junto con Katniss para derrotar al Presidente Snow.





	

—Mason, Johanna—. Exclama uno de ellos, mirándola a los ojos con la seriedad plasmada en ellos.

 

La pelirroja lo mira, con los ojos pintados de orgullo y unas cuantas gotas de determinación. Caminó lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia las grandes puertas de metal. Girando su rostro en el último momento, mirando por encima de su hombro a la joven castaña parada a unos tres lugares por detrás de ella. Mirándola a los ojos y grabando en su mente el asentimiento que esta le regalo.

 

Las dos lucharían en el Capitolio.

 

 

Volvió a sonreír, girando nuevamente su rostro y terminando por pasar de una vez por todas esas pesadas puertas. El Bloque se habría frente a sus ojos.

 

Rápidamente camino hacia un edificio a su derecha, tomando el arma que le dieron en un principio con las dos manos y mirando hacia sus costados. De repente cuatro Agentes de la Paz aparecen delante de ella, cada uno cargando un arma y apuntándole con ellas. Se agachó, clavando las rodillas en el suelo; y levanta su pistola, apretando el gatillo rápidamente y disparándoles a los cuatro. Pronto ellos están en suelo y ella siguió avanzando, buscando a su escuadrón.

 

Pasa por otros dos edificios, las cosas se van poniendo difíciles. Los Agentes de la Paz cada vez son más, los charcos de sangre que aparecen de vez en cuando la hacen tropezar.

 

Algo no andaba bien.

 

Miró a lo lejos. Allí, a unas tres casas de distancia, estaba su escuadrón. No podía acabar tan rápido, ¡no había hecho nada! Sólo disparó a unos cuantos agentes, ¿ese era su desafío?, ¿ese…?

 

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, era un pequeño zumbido que se escuchaba a unos metros de ella. Como si algo se deslizara por el suelo, yendo hacia donde estaba ella, siguiéndola.

 

Giró completamente, mirando hacia una de las esquinas. Esa por dónde el sonido era más fuerte. Y entonces lo vio.

 

Una pequeña ola venía a su encuentro.

 

Quiso correr, refugiarse en un lugar seguro o simplemente desaparecer. Más su cuerpo, ese que había estado esperando cualquier cosa, ahora parecía estar desconectado de su cerebro.

 

Sus músculos se tensaron, su garganta se cerró y su respiración de aceleró. El agua llegó a ella, mojándole los pies y quedándose ahí.

 

Explotó.

 

De pronto ya no estaba en El Bloque, ahora estaba en esa habitación oscura del Capitolio. El agua ascendía por sus pies, mojándole las piernas y el cuerpo. Prohibiéndole ver con claridad, empapando su cabello y enfriándola por completo.

 

Una mano se acercó a ella, llevando un pequeño aparato que posó sobre su cuerpo sin importarle las súplicas de ellas. Y una corriente eléctrica la sacudió. Las risas altaneras del Presidente Snow la rodearon, impidiéndole escuchar algo más.

 

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pidiendo por que parara. La mano se alejaba y volvía a atacarla, posando ese aparato en su brazo, pierna, estómago y cuello. Sacudiéndola cada vez más fuerte, creándole lastimaduras y laceraciones en la piel. Chamuscándole el cabello y quitándole la respiración poco a poco.

 

Destruyéndola.

 

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, agarrando su rostro con sus manos y tratando de correr. De pronto cayó al suelo, y fue ahí cuando recordó las cadenas que unían sus pies al suelo. Esas que no le permitían moverse más de un metro de distancia.

 

De pronto una corriente eléctrica la golpeó, provocando que su cuerpo convulsionase y golpeara el suelo dos veces.

 

El dolor la envolvía. Tiraba desde sus entrañas rogando porque ella suplicase. Deseando que la muerte la visitara.

 

—Nunca saldrás de aquí— oyó la gruesa y escalofriante voz del presidente en su mente —¿quién salvaría a una tonta y engreída como tú?

 

Y la risa desde lo más hondo de su ser la rodeo, danzando en su mente y haciendo estragos en su cordura. Sintió un leve pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo, y poco a poco se entregó a la oscuridad. Dejando que sus ojos se cerrasen mientras su cuerpo era preso del dolor y en su mente esa risa seguía atormentándola.

 

Al parecer, sólo vasto de un poco de agua para dejarla fuera de combate.

 

—Suerte Katniss.


End file.
